The use of various promotional enhancements for increasing the sales of particular products is commonly employed by manufacturers or distributors for a wide variety of products. These promotional enhancements take on a variety of forms, all for the purpose of increasing product sales.
One of the promotional methods often employed by some manufacturers is the inclusion of a prize in either every product container or in selected containers. However, prior to the present invention, this promotional concept was employable only for dry products. Generally, wet or moist products have been incapable of using this type of promotional activity due to the potential for contamination that may be caused by the presence of a foreign or non-consumable prize with the product.
In order to attain greater market share for various sales, manufacturers and distributors have found increasingly unique promotional activities in order to generate added sales for their particular products. In doing so, the premium or prize type promotion has progressed from inexpensive give-aways packed in every product bearing container to expensive prize awards which are packed in selected containers, which containers are randomly distributed with non-prize bearing containers.
Unfortunately, due principally to the difficulties of contamination, product degradation or prize degradation, such incentive programs have not been capable of being employed by manufacturers or distributors of wet or moist products, particularly food products such as liquid beverages as soda, water, beer, milk, juice and the like, or moist products such as yogurt, cottage cheese, sour cream, jelly, jams, peanut butter, dips, canned fruits and vegetables, and the like. Similarly, other wet or moist consumer goods such as detergents, soaps, bleaches, automotive oils, polishes, and the like have been unable to employ this advertising technique. As a result of this inability, these manufacturers or distributors have been incapable of employing an effective product sale incentive in generating increased interest and sales of their respective products.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a prize award holding container assembly for use with all liquid, semi-liquid and moist products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prize award holding container assembly having the characteristic features described above which forms a part of a simulated product container identical in all respects to a genuine product container, but which contains only the prize being awarded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simulated product container having the characteristic features described above which incorporates the outer shell of the genuine product being simulated, while comprising within the prize award as well as means to simulate both the feel and sound of the genuine product being simulated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prize award holding container assembly having the characteristic features described above which is virtually indistinguishable from the product bearing container being simulated and can be displayed with the product bearing containers without being detected.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.